


Risking It

by Higgystar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, prompts, sharyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane coaxes Daryl into having some fun in the RV in the middle of the day. Unfortunately they end up getting interrupted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risking It

If you couldn’t take a chance after civilisation had fallen into decay then Daryl figured really you were just a complete pussy. And he was not a pussy. So when Shane had come up to him with that cocky grin on his face, licking over his damned lips with his shirt hanging open and had muttered, “Wanna fuck in the RV?” he’d been dumb enough to go along with it.

In the middle of the day too, broad daylight in the middle of camp and he’d decided it was a good idea. Fucking Shane and that cocky grin of his had some sort of pull over him, making him do things he’d never usually do in his life. But dammit it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy screwing around with the other man. Plus Shane was the good kind of dangerous, the kind that got your heart beating faster and made it hard to breathe but in a good way. He was the kind of dangerous that made Daryl think about him at night and want to risk everything just to be with him again.

So really it’s not a surprise that he ends up pressed back against the stupid table in the RV, bottom half of himself naked with legs spread as he sits at the edge, Shane between them and holding him in place as they kiss. Only it’s not sweet, it’s not kind, it’s brash and hard, teeth hitting with the force they’re using and damn it feels so good to be wanted like this. Shane isn’t careful with him, but he treats him with respect, moving Daryl’s body into position but letting him fight back, letting him bite and scratch over his own skin in return for every press of their bodies together.

He ends up moaning loudly into Shane’s shoulder, muffling his heavy breathing in the other man’s shirt and losing himself in the heavy scent of the ex-cop. Shane is so alive, leaning down to mutter into his ear, running his tongue over Daryl’s skin and bringing his mind to focus only on this, only on him.

“Fuck you’re so tight Daryl.” Shane mutters to him, fingers buried deep inside and slowly stretching him out enough to take him properly. It shouldn’t be as sexy as it is, but the low burn inside of himself is nothing but good, and every small stroke of Shane’s fingers inside of him gets Daryl’s cock leaking against his belly. “I’m going to screw you so hard man, gonna pound into your tight little ass and make you fuckin’ scream.”

The thought alone gets Daryl gritting his teeth and shoving a hand down between them to fist at Shane’s cock. Right now time was of the essence, with everyone else doing the chores about camp they had precious little time until someone would come and ruin their bit of fun. Bucking up a little Daryl bites at Shane’s lip, dragging the other man into another kiss, this one more desperate than the last and panting into his mouth when they pull back enough for him to speak. “Fuckin’ do it already Walsh. Ain’t got time to pussyfoot ‘round.” He hisses against him, their foreheads together, breathing in each other’s warm breaths as they press ever closer together. “Fuck me.”

Shane takes the hint, pulling his fingers free with a groan, moving his palms to press against the inside of Daryl’s thighs and pry them apart even further, opening him up and fuck right now he just needs this. Moaning lightly Daryl can only gaze at the ceiling of the RV as he’s shoved back, Shane’s larger hands pinning him down, one on his shoulder, the other on his side and keeping him steady and he looks over him. Glancing up he hates when Shane looks over him like this, as if he’s everything, as if he’s something to want to look at when he’s this vulnerable and opened up to him.

Whining a little in the back of his throat Daryl can’t help but flush at the feeling, his own hands closing into fists as Shane leans down to bite at his throat, pressing their dicks together. He can feel that he’s leaking, pre come soaking his own stomach as Shane’s dick rubs against his own, coaxing more want from him and a desperate need to be filled making him want to fucking beg he’s so wanting right now.

“Yeah you want it don’t you Daryl?” Fucking Shane, still talking, still cocky, still so fucking good at making Daryl feel like this when he had no right to be able to. Teeth graze over Daryl’s neck and he’s nodding, dick jerking between them and legs coming up to wrap about Shane’s waist and coax him further. “God man you’re so fuckin’ hot.”

“Fuck me already!” He hisses, voice low enough not be heard by anyone other than themselves. “Fuck me or suck me or just do someth-“ Shane’s first press inside of him cuts him off, ending the sentence on a gasp of want as Shane presses inside of him fully. It’s like he can’t breathe for a second it’s so good and all thoughts are lost as he just arches back to enjoy the sensation of being filled properly.

Above him Shane is grinning again, that damned smirk on his face as he remains steady, still holding him down, fingers digging into Daryl’s shoulder and side, keeping him in place and loving the damned control over it all. Daryl knows he probably shouldn’t like that so much, but right now he doesn’t much care, all he knows is it feels damned good and he needs more of it.

Grabbing at Shane’s forearm he’s able to get some leverage, using the grip his legs have around the other man’s waist to press himself back, to really pull Shane closer, to have him as deep as he could go. It’s incredible, and Daryl knows that right now he just wants more. Shane gets the hints and begins moving over him, shifting his hips back slightly before thrusting inside of him again, both of them groaning at the friction. “Just like that?” Shane asks him, smirking, sweat on his brow and lust in his eyes as he begins fucking him properly.

Daryl nods in agreement, biting on his lower lip, stifling the cries of pleasure he wants to make and instead settling for groaning in his throat. Shane seems to get the idea anyway, the hand not pinning his side down moving to stroke over Daryl’s chest, running over his skin and back down to his thigh. When Shane leans back to looks over him again Daryl misses the close contact, the feel of skin on skin and the security of being hidden beneath his larger body. But Shane groans at the sight of him, his fingers pressing at Daryl’s thigh, holding him open and watching as yet again he pulls back before sliding his dick deep inside of him again.

He refuses to admit to the whimper that leaves his throat the next moment; instead Daryl leans up enough to grab at Shane’s shirt, using the fistfuls of fabric to drag him back down into a heavy kiss. There’s no technique right now, not when the pair of them were too far gone to care and just needed the taste of each other to make this better. So Daryl opens his mouth willingly and lets Shane take control, his hips bucking up, legs trying to bring Shane closer and dick leaking between them as they fuck.

Their tongues clash together, Shane’s stroking over his own as he groans into the other man’s mouth, both of them grinding into each other’s heat for more. When Shane’s fingers curl about his cock Daryl knows he’s too far gone, uncaring about anything other than this moment and huffing in delight as the pressure increase on his dick. Shane’s grip is firm, enough to make him moan and buck upwards into his fingers before sliding back onto his cock. Everything right now is hazy around him, the air thick with the smell of sweat and sex, smelling too much of him and Shane and everything in-between as they fuck each other.

It’s so fucking good, a moment of pleasure in a world of insanity and Daryl finds himself kissing Shane all the more eagerly as they work themselves towards orgasm. Teeth clamp onto his neck again, Shane biting down in what’s become a habit and leaving his skin flushed pink with an oncoming bruise. Thing is he loves the feeling too and can’t help but groan as he feels owned completely, Shane marking him up in a way that couldn’t be so easily hidden.

Bucking into the other man again he can feel Shane’s breath catching in his throat, getting more ragged with each movement and clearly he wasn’t the only one getting close. “Want you to come Daryl.” Shane tells him, leaning down to moan into another kiss between them, biting at his lips before pressing their foreheads together as he strokes over Daryl’s dick faster. “Want you to come so hard, want to feel you-“

“Shane?”

The world freezes around them for a second and whatever haze or bubble of privacy Daryl had imagined around them is burst by the sound of Lori’s voice. Even worse was the telltale sound of footsteps in the gravel and dirt outside coming closer and suddenly there’s nothing more than a sense of panic between them. He meets Shane’s eyes for a split second before they’re moving, the pair of them grunting a little at the suddenness of it all and the loss of the natural conclusion between them.

Daryl tries not to focus on the feeling of being so empty all of a sudden, instead he’s sitting up, sliding off the table and yanking up his pants, trying to get his still shaking fingers to work out buttons and flies and his belt when his head still felt high with the feel of sex. Shane is beside him, doing the same and swearing under his breath as the footsteps get nearer, as their moment is ruined completely by someone else and their own stupidity.

He feels so dirty, so obvious as he tries to straighten out his clothes, hiding the damp patch of pre come on his stomach by yanking down his shirt and hating that his underwear is sticking to the lube smeared around his opening. Fuck he feels so obvious, and his breath catches in his throat when the door of the RV swings open and Lori enters with a bright smile and bob of her head.

“There you are.” She sounds happy, normal, and Daryl prays that the pair of them look the same as they both nod in greeting. It’s like he can feel Shane’s presence beside him though, as if what they were doing was far too clear, so he takes a half a step back away from the other man. “We thought the two of you had gone off hunting again and not told us.”

That would have been a better plan. Using their usual excuse to go off to the woods and fuck, but no, Shane had to be dangerous and daring and lure Daryl into the fucking RV in the middle of the day to screw around. Why had he listened to such a stupid idea in the first place? Fucking Shane and his stupid fucking ideas.

“Nah we were thinking about it though.” Shane shrugs easily, calm as anything, not looking anymore flushed than usual and Daryl can’t help but watch him in silent awe. The man didn’t look in the least bit phased at almost being caught, heck if he didn’t know any better he’d say Shane even looked a little pleased with himself. “Just getting some supplies together, Daryl mentioned thinking about making his own arrows and we wanted to see if Dale had anything we could use for it.”

Did the man just have these excuses ready prepared or something?

Lifting a hand to his mouth Daryl chews on his thumbnail, unable to stop from shifting from foot to foot when he feels his still hard cock rub a little too hard against his underwear. Giving a small grunt of discomfort over the situation he ends up blushing even more when Lori looks his way and can only nod as if he’s agreeing to Shane’s answer.

He hopes she’ll just leave it at that and ask whatever she needed Shane for, but instead her gaze falls to his neck and a look of worry crosses over her face before Daryl can realise what she’s so worked up over. “Oh my God your neck, what happened?”

Daryl can’t clap his hand over the bruised skin fast enough, trying to hide the obvious hickey from Lori’s prying eyes and shifting away as much as he can. She’s looking at him for an answer and godamn he can feel the heat rise in his face as he blushes harder over everything that’s happening right now. Shane is looking at him over Lori’s shoulder, fucking grinning like an asshole and clearly waiting for his answer as much as she was.

“Squirrel.” He blurts out, mouth working without his permission and leaving him as confused about his answer as the other two looking at him in confusion.

“Squirrel?” Lori asks him, looking concerned and Shane is just watching him as if he’s gone crazy, tilting his damned head and clearly bemused by his flailing attempt at an explanation. “How the hell did a squirrel make that big a bruise on your neck? It looks more like a-“

“Branch.” Daryl cuts her off, nodding along with his fingers still covering the bruise as he grasps for more words to let this all be concluded and forgotten. “Was huntin’ a squirrel, wasn’t payin’ attention and I walked into a low branch.” That could work right? So long as she wasn’t able to see the clear imprint of Shane’s teeth still embedded in his skin. “Just clumsy I guess.” He shrugs with a small smile, one rarely seen around the camp and hoping that would be enough to make her believe him.

She smiles back, a small laugh leaving her lips and he knows he’s won when she does that soft look over him like all the women in camp do for some reason. He doesn’t get it, but she ain’t asking anymore questions and heck he’ll take it. “Well be more careful, don’t need you hurting yourself.” Lori tells him in that motherly tone, the same one she uses with Carl and heck he should probably be insulted, but instead he’s more relieved that they’ve not been called out on what they were really doing.

“Speaking of hunting, Daryl and I should probably get out there before it gets too dark.” Shane is still smiling, looking over him briefly before turning that winning smile to Lori. “What was it you needed me for Lori?”

“Oh Carl is desperate for you to teach him how to shoot some more.” She replies with a small scoff. “Was wondering if you could give him a little lesson, but if you need to go hunting then it can wait.”

Shane nods; hands on his hips and looking over Lori fondly, but Daryl can feel when the other man’s eyes move to travel over Daryl’s body briefly. “Tell him he can have a lesson this evening, boy needs to learn to shoot in the dark too. For now though the two of us need to get out there and find us all somethin’ for dinner tonight.” He tells her, placing a hand on her shoulder before moving past her, nodding for Daryl to head out of the RV.

Grabbing up his crossbow Daryl is quick to move away, leaving the damned vehicle and Lori behind to chat to Shane for a bit. Right now he needed the cover of the woods to hide away the bruise on his skin, to let him ignore the blush still present on his cheeks and the want still aching through his body. Sure his cock has flagged a bit, but there’s still that need within him, that want to finish what they’d started and have Shane all to himself again.

“So a squirrel huh?”

Sighing loudly Daryl turns to glare at the other man, hating that Shane still looks so cocky as he steps forward to be closer to him. They’re out of sight of the camp, their usual distance to fool around. “Shut up, couldn’t exactly think straight could I?” He mutters, but not pulling back when Shane moves close enough to back him up against a tree.

“Think I might take that as my new codename.” Shane snickers, hands already moving down Daryl’s sides, stroking over him firmly and holding him easily. “Anytime you’re up for a bit of fun, you could say you were just goin’ for some squirrel.” He teases and dammit despite it all Daryl finds himself laughing a little as Shane drags his tongue over that bruise on his neck.

“You’re pathetic.” Daryl murmurs, tilting his head to the side and not complaining when Shane begins undoing his belt again. “But I have to admit, I’ve kinda got a craving for some squirrel right now.” He admits, sounding like an idiot and not caring if it means that Shane will bend him over and finish what they started earlier. Sure maybe he wasn’t the best at taking chances, but it was the end of the world after all, and this sort of relationship he was falling into with Shane was certainly beginning to feel like a bit of a risk. But one that might be worth the danger.

Shane moves to kiss him again, running his tongue over Daryl’s lower lip before pressing their foreheads together again, leaning there for a moment and just being close. It feels like maybe it could be worth the risk.

Even when Shane smirks to him before imitating the squeak of a squirrel. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fanfiction for The Walking Dead fandom. Thought that was pretty cool. Of course it had to be sharyl smut as well.


End file.
